familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Shirleyp28
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the User:Shirleyp28 page. It is live already, but it may soon be reviewed by one of our more experienced editors. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. However, all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors or other people, we strongly urge at least one read of so that you get the best setup for easy linking and time-saving. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Dutch, Russian, German, and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life, though Wikia sites get very little.) You're most welcome to add your user page to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! Robin Patterson (talk) 09:26, September 28, 2015 (UTC) You like a laugh? Familypedia is fun, so you're in a good place. I'm a 74-yr-old father of two and grandfather of three. My two were adopted, so they are slightly less appealing genealogically, but their birth ancestry is on my files too. My wife has a couple of Cornish lines though most of her known ancestry was London or Birmingham. Mine's mostly Scots but there's a bit of London and environs. I hope you can create an article for yourself, such as Shirley P.... (living) or (better) Shirley Middlename Maidenname (birthyear) and include your parents in it and work your way back from there. Once an ancestor has a separate article here, it's easily found by web searchers, so you have as good a chance here as anywhere of getting a contact from someone else who links to that family. Kind regards from the Antipodes. Go the All Blacks! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 07:01, September 29, 2015 (UTC)